The gallade boy
by Kingdom Of Domain678
Summary: What if you turned into a gallade? Summary suckz read more in story. (Adopted By Psychic Pokemon Lover)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everybody! It's K.O.D Here with another Fanfic.**

**Gallade *plainly* Yay**

**Me: Aww gallade don't be that plain! It's a FANFIC for cryin out loud!**

**Gardevoir: YEAH!**

**Me: Gallade, can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Gallade: Fine. He doesn't own Us Just His OC!**

**Gardevoir: START! PLEASE!**

Prologue

Hello, my name is Kingdom. I am 18 years old currently in high school not quite far away from my home. I live with my mom, Cyan Semi and my father, Red Semi. My life so far is pretty great. I have a lot of friends, but then my life began to change.

I was on the playfield since it was recess playing with my friends. "Kingdom!" one of my friends, Jason Simmons , Who turned into a Lucario not some time ago yelled. "What? What is it?" I said. He said in a somewhat panicked voice "There's a package for you!" "Okay! Who is it from?!" I shouted back. "Some guy named Steven gave it to me!" he said. "I'll be there in a sec!" I replied. I was very confused 'why would someone send me a package?' I thought in my head. I went over there and got the package from Jason. When I opened it, everything went white, "KINGDOM!" was the last thing I heard.

**Me: OOOOOHHHHHHH! CLIFFIE AT FIRST CHAP?! IM SO EVIL! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Lucario: *scared* umm ok..**

**Me: wait where's gardevoir and gallade?**

**Lucario: At the mall, gardevoir wanted some new hats. Pikachu went as well he said he needed something you cant know about.**

**Me: Ummm ok, anyways, Like? Hate? Wanna FLAME?! Leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HI GUYS ITS ME AGAIN!**

**Pikachu: Finally where were you?!**

**Me: Went to get some cheese**

**Pikachu: Ok HE DOESNT OWN ANY OF US JUST HIS OC! START NO INTERUPTIONS!**

When I opened my eyes, I saw everything in blue. "umm Kingdom?" Jason said worriedly. "Gallladde" I said surprisingly. I closed my mouth in shock, "You just said Gallade!" he shouted. 'How is this possible? I'm a human! I cant say gallade!' I shouted in my mind. "Hey lets just get back to class, recess is over." he said to me walking ahead. I nodded my head since I couldn't talk.

At class, I was worried about what other people would think, especially the bully, Brendan. "Ok class we have a new student enrolling in our school this afternoon" the Mr. Oruko said "and umm Kingdom? I looked up. "He wants to see you outside" I nodded my head and went outside.

Outside, I saw a teenager with a black suit and blue hair sitting down patiently on a chair. "Oh there you are!" He said to me in an impatient way. "I'm Steven the person who sent the package to you. let me ask you something, can you speak?" I nodded my head no. "then it must be working, you still have the package, right?" I pointed to my bag and went to get it."Good, I need to ask you something, are you willing do to something for me? I nodded my head yes. "Great, I want you not to get angry at anyone because it will trigger the fluid that's making you transform into gallade. I heard that you like gardevoir and gallade right?" He asked weirdly. I nodded my head yes happily. "then, here you go" he smiled. He gave me something that looks like a Moon ball and a Love ball. I was very confused and also happy at the same time. "Come on, lets go back to class ok?" he said. I clipped the pokeballs on my belt and went back inside.

"Hey kingdom, what did steven want to speak to you about?" Jason whispered. I wrote on a piece of paper "sorry cant tell you," "oh ok" he said back. Little did we know that Brendan heard the whole thing and he was smirking evilly.

**Me: i like cliffies!**

**Pikachu: hey i have something for you! Come and get it!**

**Me: woop! Gotta go. Like? Hate? Wanna flame? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ...

Houndoom: umm kingdom?

Me: *SNORE falls on ground*

Houndoom: aww he's cute when he sleeps. Anyways he doesnt own pokemon just his oc. Starting...Now

After school, I was walking on the corridor looking down at the two pokeballs. "hey kingdom! Watch where your going!" my friend from 5th grade, shela said. I looked up onky to run into a wall. She ran to me and said "Kingdom, you ok?" I nodded my head. Afterwards, I was walking with her. "Hey freak!" Brendan said to me in an evil way, "speak!" I nodded my head no but then, he punched me in the gut and the face and said "fine, freak!" He was really making me angry, just then, my bones began to fuse. I cried in pain and fell on my knees. "KINGDOM!" sheala said. My bones became fused as one and my body turned the colour to resemble a gallade. Thats when Steven saw me,"NO" he shouted, he rsn to me pushing through sheala and Brendan. "We have to call my friend quickly!" He shouted panickly. Back in our classroom, I saw Steven calling his friend. "Hello? Wallace! come now! Its an emergancy!" He said and hung up. Thats when i lost consiousness. Steven saw that and now, pankicking alot.

When his friend Wallace arrived, I was awake and talking with gardevoir since the pain went away. "Okay, whats the poblem here? Oh...I see." His voice was lowered when he said the last part. I looked at him sadly reassuring if i could be human again or not. He nodded his head no,"sorry kingdom, you have to live like this, but! You can learn how to talk for gardevoir oh wait Im sorry i was wrong about you being human, there'll be some consequences though. Youll have to live in the pokemon world, i am very sorry, you have to give this up. `**Anything to be human again, ill take the risk.**' i surprisingly said. "You spoke! Very good, you can take Jason if you want to. You have to make the choice by tomorrow afternoon and i know just the person to send you too" Steven said,smirking. `I have to make a choice then, i thought.

Like? hate? flame? (Sorry thing was short, tired)


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: ...**

**Garchomp &amp; Houndoom: AGAIN?!**

**Me: *SNOOOOOORE***

Im finally home. When I walked into my kitchen, I saw a note. It read "_Dear Kingdom, Im sorry about this but, we've heard about your transformation and well, we think your a freak. Have the home to yourself, we're probably almost to America by now - Mom &amp; company_," I was shocked to know that my own family doesn't love me anymore. I threw down my stuff and went into my room. I sat there on my bed weeping but I remembered I had to call Jason. I looked for my phone, turned it on and made the call. "Hello?" He said. **"Jason its me Kingdom!" **I replied. "Oh hi!" he said to me. **"I've been wondering, can you do something?" **I said 'how is he not surprised by me talking?' I thought. "Sure, what is it?" he asked. **"I want you to come with me to the Pokémon world!" **I said happily. "Ummm sorry Kingdom, but I cant just leave my family, the answer is sadly no" then he hung up. I was shocked and sad at the same time. I was shocked and sad because my best friend who is also a pokemon, wont come with me. I layed on my bed and cried my self to sleep.

The next morning I got up very early because Steven said that Wallace and him were leaving at 5:40 sharp. I got dressed, put my clothes in my bag, I also released Gardevoir and Gallade from their I got to school, I saw a pink and green portal. "Kingdom your finally here!" Steven said impatiently. "Wait, where's Jason?" Wallace questioned. "Don't talk about him, he's not my friend." I said in a cold voice. "Wow, anyways lets go before the guards catch us" Steven said, jumping into the portal. Wallace went in next, then it was me. After we all went in, the portal closed down.

**Me: WHEW! how was that? I'm having a SERIOUS headache right now BUT! I couldn't leave you guys hangin'**

**Gardevoir: Aww Feel better soon!**

**Me: *blushes* T-thanks gardevoir. Like? Hate? WANNA FLAME?! Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry No guests today! I don't own pokemon! Bai!**

(In the pokemon world) (General Pov)

"I cant wait for my 7th gym badge!" Ash said holding a fist up in the air. "Ash calm down! My map says that were not going to be at Lavvere Town until late in the Night! That is if we don't take a rest!" Serena said. "Yeah Serena is right ash!" Clemont added. "Fine" Ash replied with an annoyed tone. "AHHHHHHH" out of the blue, a person screamed, "What was that?" everyone shouted. **"BOOM!" **Everyone shielded their eyes due to the fact that dust was flying around them. When the area cleared , there was a boy, out cold on the ground. "We have to help him!" Ash said in a panicked tone when he got up. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Kingdom's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was in a blue tent with no one next to me. "Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" I said to no one in particular. "Hey Ash! He's awake!" A girl in pink pajamas shouted. "Coming Serena!" The boy, now known as Ash said. He was wearing light blue pajamas with a Pokeball hat. "W-where am I?" I said again. "Oh your in Lavvere Forest!" Ash said. I suddenly got up and remembered everything. When I saw Gardevoir, She looked like she was in a trance of some sort. "Gardvoir?!" I said while shaking him. **"Is that your pokemon?" **Pikachu said. I nodded my head. I was too worried about Gardevoir to know that Gallade was captured by three villainous goons.

**Me: OOOH! WHO DO U THINK IT IS!**

**Ninetales: TR! YEAS**

**Me: Good guess! LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME? REVIEW!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi guys! Im sorry but, this isnt a chapter! I came here to talk about some stuff. Im going to put this story up on adoption. Psychicpokemonlover, you might be able to adopt it! Anyways polls! There would be a poll on deciding what pokemon should Kingdom get next. The choices are:**

**Gible**

**Froakie**

**Abra**

**Starly**

**Magby**

**Hooe you vote! K.O.D signing out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tis story has been adopted by PsychicPokemonLover! Kudos! The poll is closed. The winners are ABRA AND GIBLE!**


End file.
